


Don't Believe me, Ask Him

by MakeBelieveTimeForMyMind



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural Novels - Various, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Anxiety, Character Development, Crossroads Deals & Demons, Demon Deals, Demon Hunters, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Drug Use, Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Friendship, Hybrids, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Male-Female Friendship, Original Character(s), Original Universe, Originally Posted on Tumblr, POV Female Character, POV Original Female Character, Protective Dean Winchester, Recreational Drug Use, Saving People Hunting Things, Series, Soul Selling, Supernatural Elements, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Witchcraft, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-03-07 11:52:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13434144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakeBelieveTimeForMyMind/pseuds/MakeBelieveTimeForMyMind
Summary: After skipping town after town Jaslyn finally found one she could see herself settle in. For awhile that is at least. Only for the normal supernatural life to follow her there due to her normal old habits always catching up to her. She didn’t see this coming a million miles away though. Was her luck about to change for the better or was she gonna be stuck packing up going off on the run again? Only this time with the Winchester's on her trail?





	1. Two Doubles

I was walking up to the bar when I spotted him. A place I said I'd never be at but right now I was desperate and this was where Silas wanted to meet _. 'Of all towns…'_

 From time to time I just want to feel... feel.. Well, just fucken feel something. Anything! Sometimes I need to remember what it is like to be able to have feelings. To have emotions pump through and fill my body with ounces of adrenaline. Living the boring life of work and home is starting to wear me down. Maybe he was right, perhaps I'm not meant to live the normal life. _'I'll be damned if I wasn’t gonna prove his ass wrong’_ I just had to find the right amount of balance.

He was sitting at the bar alone, a file in one hand and a glass in the other. Judging by the lineup of upside down glasses he done had his share of a few and then some, food taking up the rest of the space. Looking like he hadn't ate in days.

 "Double shot of Jack, please sir." I said, casually leaning up on the bar with my elbows and fist under my chin. The bartender nodded silently. _'I hope I'm not about to be waiting forever an a day'_ Peaking down his shoulder I could see the picture of a chick laying face down on top of a bloodstained mattress. Next to it was a covered end table full of beer bottles and an over flowing ash tray. Blood covered the side of the wall and head board; a murder scene. My stomach twisted into a knot forcing myself to watch the bartender instead. He wasn’t in any rush about getting my drink made either. Taking his time pulling the glass from under the bar and strolling over to the ice bucket, few cubes later he was finally pouring my liquor.

There it was. The reason I was here…. The image of her body was drilled into my head already. Seeing those didn’t help my case.

I slammed it back quickly while the gentlemen watched me from the corner of his eye. Slowly drinking his drink it didn't take long for the file to be put down. I couldn't help but eye ball his arms through the mirror in front of us. My lord, those biceps. _'Wouldn't Daddy looove that!_ ' That thought alone gave me tingle up and down my spine.

"Another one please sir, if you don't mind." I called out to the bartender as he was passing by. Giving me a slight glance he poured a shot. "A double please my good man." I said, in the sweetest voice possible. He poured some more. I put it back as if it was water. "You might as well go ahead and pour another one", I said quickly before he walked too far away. Digging into my pocket to slide him a twenty all I could think was this fool next to me must think I'm a basket case. _'Hope this covers it… where in the fuck is his ass'_

"I'll take a refill before she finishes off the bottle.." He said, tilting his glass back all the way. "You might wanna slow down there little lady. Wouldn't wanna end your night too quickly. I haven’t even got your name yet." A chuckle slipped through his lips. His eyes started to trail from my head to feet. Narrowing my eyes back he smirked licking his lips. "I don’t mean any disrespect." _'Rumors hold up to be true, no doubt'_

I brought the glass to my lips taking a small sip this time. Looking down at the table I rolled my glass around on its bottom. I could feel the numbness start to creep up my feet through my ankles. If tonight wasn't a success the pain would soon be unbearable. He would only be right if I didn't succeed. I kept checking my phone for any sign from Silas every five minutes it seemed, still nothing. _'Small sips are for bitches_ ' I thought, back the liquid gold went.

 "The faster you toss em back the quicker the buzz hits." Truth was if I didn't get a quick buzz I would walk out. I hated places like these. So dirty. The low lighting making the thick smoke seem thicker than it already was. I had a stab in my chest as I inhaled it and the clouds always irritated my eyes. So much fucken smoke. The fact that it wasn’t even the good kind was a deal breaker for me. I'm no saint and will cut a line or two with the best of them but that's one thing… I just can't stand cigarettes.

The smile he flashed sent sparks through me. Pure perfection. I heard the rumors through the grapevine but they didn't give him any justice. Forcing me to look elsewhere my heart fluttered _. 'Where did that come from_??' 

"Honestly, I don't drink much. I'm more a natural type of chick myself. But that’s just like a man, to assume.” I said. My phone started to go off. ' _Awesome this loser is bailing'_ I know the look on my face was unpleasant as I glanced at my phone. Holding my words took some work but was do able. Keeping my face expression under control was a different story. It could a story of its own.

 _"_ Sorry, I gotta take this." He nodded at me as I turned my back to him. I could feel my jaw clinch.

 _"_ Where the _fuck_ is you dude. You know I don't like waiting at _these_ places" my voice was a little louder than tended and Dean did a cough to signal he heard my insult. Giving him a small tender smile to say I'm sorry, I slowly got up to give some space between us. Getting mentally ready for Silas's excuse I make my way to the junk box. Just as I posted up against it… in he walked. "You little slim ball. How are you going to just sale me out like that" The anger flowing through me made me lose all thought that I was in public right now. Black was all I saw. My own friend leaving me high and dry was enough but for him to call daddy on me is a whole new level of low. This was the last thing I saw coming.

 "Jaslyn, I don’t expect you to understand and it's not what you think. I had no choice.. He showed up when I was walking out the door. What in the fuck was I _suppose_ to do?!" His voice sounded guilt free. And had every right to be, sadly. There was _nothing_ he could of done in his power to stop him. "You can only skip so many towns before getting caught up to. How long did you expect this one to last? He’ll always know you know. Just let him talk to you so he feels his duty is done. Plus, I got that if you still want it…." Silas words stung.

"Yeah. Well, you're still a bitch ass pussy in my book though." was all I said. Hanging up I walked back to the bar ignoring the fact he was watching me from the shadows. Taking my place next to Dean again I hoped he wouldn’t come waltzing over. But how would he explain his presence for being here? What was he gonna say?

 _'_ Fuck’

Flagging the bartender down I called out as loud as possible, “Two doubles please…" I couldn’t finish my statement before Dean was making chuckles. _'Bet you don’t come say a word.. I dare you'_

" _Hell_ of a phone call I take it. Boyfriend problems. Or is it _girl_ …" tilting his head down at his empty glass he frowned. "Let me get in on that." He said to the bartender who was already in top of my command. Guess the look on my face said I didn't have time to wait on his slow ass this time like before.

I rolled my eyes at him grabbing both glasses in hand. "You sure do live up to your reputation" _'Shit, shut the fuck up Jas."_  It was already too late. His attention was more than caught and his narrowed his eyes made panic rush over me. One after another down the hatch they went. His eyes stayed squinted at me. "As a normal man" I quickly said. I peaked over Dean’s shoulder to see if daddy was still amongst the shadows. To my surprise he wasn’t. A little of relief eased through my shoulders. I'll see him later. No doubt. If I know Daddy he was outside next to my car.

"Well, what can I say. I am a man, doll face." His face said it all. He done forgot all about the dead broad in his folder. Poor chick. Victim to an unfortunate event that landed me in this bar to begin with. Didn’t matter if I took Silas up on his offer or not her death was out of vain. It was still partly on my shoulders. I couldn’t help but glance at the folder ever once in awhile. "So, you never gave a name" His voice was of tone like he had been trying to get my attention. How long had I been looking at the folder full of gruesome photos?

"Uh, Jaslyn..." I said quickly. Something wasn’t right. Why would Silas give me up to Daddy but still hits me up with his offer. That doesn’t add up. There is no way anybody else beside father was on his trail. "What about you? Do you have a name?" I tried to give a smirk but I just can’t over ride this feeling deep in my pit. Good thing I wouldn’t have to keep this act up for long. On my fifth or sixth glance over Dean’s shoulder checking for Daddy again I saw Sam walk in.

 "Names Dean" His eyes followed where my eyes were over his back side. "And out the window this goes”

"Okay, get this. Rene wasn’t alone when she left her last bar stop. Looks like she...” Dean jabbed him in his ribs to hush him quickly. "What the hell was that for?"

Dean nodded over toward me sitting on the bar stool. "Meet Jaslyn, we were just enjoying a small chat before you came and interrupted." I couldn’t help but laugh. It's always nice to see firsthand instead of going by rumors.

"That’s okay Dean. Perhaps I'll see you around sometime. I gotta jet. Anyhow." ' _More like I need to find Silas before Daddy finds me'_

"Aww, you're not really gonna go just because he shows his face. Look, your ugliness scared her away" He motioned his hands to Sam's direction. I let out another giggle. The liquor surly was setting in. "Come on lady, you just gonna leave? Let’s have one more shot.."

Sam rolled his eyes smiling at me. I repeated and did the same. "It looks to me as if you have some work to tend to Agent Dean..." I let the words 'agent dean' linger off my tongue. Leaning over his arm holding the drink I tapped on the _‘FBI’ folder_. The look on Sam's face almost made me lose all composers. Him trying to study my faces as if he is gonna get a read on me. "If you don’t believe me, ask him."

Nodding to Sam I got up off the stool and searched my pocket for another twenty. I gave Dean a wink, "Keep the change." I said to the bartender. Turned around and made my way toward the front door.

Mama always said, "Never turn around as you're walking away." But Mama wasn’t here was she… and I've never been as strong as her. Making a quick glance over my shoulder while pushing the door open I caught Dean looking up in my direction. Sam was already back into detective mode. _'Not the only weak one perhaps.._ '

 

 


	2. Mr. Roboto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 1 Summary: Two Doubles:  
> Jaslyn finds herself face to face with Dean at a bar Silas left her hanging at and talks it up with him. Crime photos catch her eye as she tries to get hammered. Her father watches from the shadows in the bar before Sam shows up with more info on the case and their party has to come to an end.

The parking lot was empty expect for the Winchester’s, the bartender and a few other normal customers. Keeping an eye on my surroundings I got my keys in hand and ready, hoping Daddy didn’t show himself again. I was getting into my Infiniti G35 when I noticed Silas walking down the alley from behind the bar. _‘Why couldn’t his ass just come in for Christ sake’._ Posted up against the side of the bar he waited. I cranked my baby up, shifted into gear and drove over to him.

“Fucken get in.” I said through the rolled down window with a tone that anybody else would have backed away from. Not Silas though. He of all people was use to my bitch moments. I hauled ass the moment his door shut, peeling out just as Dean and Sam made their way out the front door. ‘ _shit_ ’

“I got y-”

“Shut the fuck up. I don’t wanna hear shit from you” Shifting into second I jerked him back as he was trying to put his seat belt on. I grabbed my blunt from the middle console and put a light to it. He attempted to turn the radio on but I was already in motion, knocking his out of the way so I could. Exhaling, I down shifted and took a left turn slamming him around a bit, again.

He reached into his inside coat pocket and slid a fanny pack onto my lap. My leg burned from the weight, feeling like a ton. All I could do was shake my head back and forth. He rubbed my knee gently as if he was giving me permission to take it. As if I needed it.  _‘How dare him’_  

 Chucking it in the side of my door before the better part of me tossed it out the window; I turned up my system as loud as I could stand the ten inch speakers. Taking another drag I cracked the sun roof and window. _‘Suppose I should get use to the cold’_

_**_

I didn’t brother holding the screen door for him, letting it swing shut behind me making him have to catch it. Making a _huff_ sound I dropped my purse on the couch with the fanny pack as I walked though the living room into the kitchen. Lying on the stove was a note with my name on it. Silas wasted no time turning the TV on to whatever late night talk show. Leaning against the counter I stared at the handwritten name. _‘Jaslyn’_

“He just worries.” He walked by me to the cabinet where I kept my tray to pull out a few buds from my jar and stuck them in the grinder. “Where your gars at?” Silas’s voice was gentle even with me slamming him around in the car and almost slamming the door in his face. Let’s not forget my mouth… Rarely did he raise his tone at me though. I can’t remember the last time he truly did.  

“Yeah, right..”

I walked over to my purse eye balling the pack out the corner of my eye and grabbed my wallet from inside.

“That’s not the smartest place to keep them you know. What if you get pulled over?” he called across the rooms connected by an arch way while I snatched them out of the wallet.

“Yeah, well… what are the _cops_ gonna do to _me_? Better yet, good luck catching me!” I chuckled loudly sounding like a child. Eyes constantly on the pack as I turned to walk back into the kitchen. “How long have you known me? What, four years? Sin-“

“Since I made my deal with ya pops.” He said; bring the blunt to his lips for a lick. That man may not smoke but he damn sure knows how to roll a sweet.

“Yeah… take your daughter to work days were so much fun…” I rolled my eyes so hard if there were pins in the back of my head I would have hit a strike. The control of my facial expressions were nowhere in sight.

 “Point is he showed me how to survive on my own… Now, I could live the demon life making deals with poor desperate souls, I could stay underground in his _layer_ and do as I please while learning my craft or…”, taking a deep breath and rolling my eyes again, “I could be up here. Live a semi-normal life and just enjoy the _perks_ that come with being _who_ I am… _what_ I am... but in the end none of that even matters because he always going to have something to criticize.” by the time I got my ramble of a rant out I was out of breath, voice in a whisper and eyes watering from staring at my feet. My body was slowly getting colder, feet already freezing and slowly making its way up my legs.

Silas tucked the blunt behind my ear and slid his hand down my cheek to my chin, holding my face. I tried to stay looking at the floor but he forced my eyes to meet his and pressed his body against me lightly. Those green emerald color eyes pierced into mine with sadness.

“Silas, why are they here?” My voice shaking as I feel his hand start to move.

 His thumb stroked my cheek softly as he looked over my face slowly. I couldn’t tell if he was feeling bad for me cause of my daddy issues or if he was feeling guilty about something? He dropped his hand and went into the living room, taking his warmth with him. Looking back at the note I rolled my eyes, again. _‘Turkey, one day they just gonna roll out my head’_

Plopping down on the couch next to him I laid my legs across his lap. I fished through my purse for a light and pulled the blunt from behind my ear. Sparking it I glared hard into the fire inhaling as deep as I could. _‘You said you’d never have innocents harmed’_

“Why are they here?” I asked again with a steady tone this time. He just turned the TV up a little bit keeping his head straight towards it, watching the news now. Checking the cherry on my sweet I gently blew the thick smoke across the tip.

“What aren’t you telling me?” I said, using the blunt in my right hand as a finger to dust over my left index finger to _shame_ him. “ _Tisk… Tisk... Tisk…_ I thought we didn’t keep shit from one another yet, here’s a dead lady, my father and the Win-“

Silas put his hand up as a signal to hush as he turned the TV up louder. _‘Fucken re-’_

_“Breaking news: Officials have now identified the women found murdered as Renee Jenkins. Authorities have declared foul play was involved but are not going into detail. They did say she was last seen leaving a hotel bar even though she was found in her own home by a family member.”_

“That right there is _why_ they are _here_ but what I would like to know is why the fuck did I walk up to _Dean Winchester_ having her crime photos tonight at the bar, then my father _scrolling_ in and _you_ not only leaving me high and fucking dry inside that _nasty, filthy scum_ of a bar but for me to be leaving and have to pick yo ass up as you walk out from behind the bar… Oh, but wait for it…” my pointer finger was being held up high above my head, “the _Winchester_ were _walking_ out the front door _right_ as _you_ were getting into my car! Never mind the fact that you had a package on you leaving me to wonder where on earth it came from!” My words were coming out quick like bullets.

_BOOM. BOOM. BOOM._

There it was. The biggest sign that I was being way too loud and needed to tone it down a bit. His mother was beating on the wall as her first signal to say, “Don’t make me get up”. I took a long drag and grabbed the remote to turn the volume down. He turned his head at me for a minute, rubbed his eyes and looked back at the TV. Not saying a single word.

“ _Hellooo…_ ” stretching my voice out long and low blowing smoke out I bent forward in front of him blocking his view slightly. He just stared ahead, paying no mind to me so it seemed. _‘sigh´_ Getting up I tossed the remote down, grabbed my purse and the fanny pack that felt like a million of tons and started to our bedroom.

Half way through the kitchen I stopped with my back to the living room, “I said, no _women.._ no ki- _kids…_ ” I could barely get the words out. The thought of a child even being in harm’s way brought me to tears and I couldn’t handle it. He just sighed. No need to turn around to know he was shaking his head side to side. I know him. At least I think I do but no matter what I can’t help second guessing myself and what I _think_ I _know_. _‘fuck’_ On to the bedroom I went grabbing the note as I passed.

I sat down in front of my vanity. Purse and fanny pack next to me on the floor but straps still in hand and I sat the letter down in front of me. Squeezing, I could feel all the ripples of the fabric leaving their imprint. _‘Fucked or not, I’m not till I fucken know’._ I shoved the pack in the back of the bottom drawer. My throat burned like I had a fire in it. It was gonna be a night so I hit my homie up with a text to put in an order and re-sparked my blunt as I bounced on the bed. _‘Gonna be a long weekend until I get some answers’_

***

_Knock, knock, knock._

I was switching a few things around on the schedule when I knew this was already gonna be a long day. I still had the bags to count and double check so I could order more and send the new shipment to Good Sheppard Hospital then the ones to Regional Hospital. Having my back to the front window I took advantage and rolled my eyes letting out a silent sigh making my lips pout.

“Excuse me, I’m agent Tommy Shaw, this is agent Christopher Johnson we-“

“I don’t know if I should be more embarrassed for the Styx or you Agent Kilroy. You may call me Mr. Roboto...”  I said, giving him a smirk as I walked up to hide the panic in my chest so he don’t wanna dig deeper than he is about to be digging.   _‘duude… please fucken no.’_

“Uh, I.. Uh.. Well, shit.” He gave an unsteady smile and slowly lowered his fake badge.

“What are you doing here. And uh, what’s your real name dude.” _‘Yeah, Dean Winchester.’_ I had to bite my tongue to keep from laughing. _‘This oughta be classic’_ the look on his face was priceless, just stuck.

“Look Jaslyn, his name is really Dean and I’m Sam. I don’t expect you to understand but we need to talk to you about some things that were found at a murder.” Sam always was the one to try and smooth things out when Dean had his own foot shoved in his mouth.

“What are y’all FBI or something? Cause I haven’t had any local cops come speak to me… I saw those files at the bar, ya know.” _‘Cops my ass…’_

“Not exactly.. But we are some good do-ers. Type of stuff that local PD can’t handle.” Dean said, giving me a wink.

“ _Good_ do-ers?” Raising my eyebrows up in curiosity I glanced back and forth between the two.

Dean licked his lips giving a small smirk. “So, what do you say? Wanna just go for a drink or something? We can sit down and talk about these empty blood bags found with a half drained chick next to them?”

_‘Mother fucker!’_ “Uh, I mean… shit, I don’t know. That’s more than weird if you ask me. Ya’ll aren’t even really cops or shit and I’m suppose to just trust y’all?”

“Jas.. may I call you that?” Dean spoke in his cool players tone. I just narrowed my eyes at him. “Look me in my eyes and tell me if you believe I’m lying about how were only here to find and end a creature that is doing nothing but harm. If you don’t believe me, ask him” Now the look in his eyes was sincere.

I let out a long loud sigh. “Look, you gotta give me till my lunch break. I can’t just take off on my boss and he is about to be here any minute so I think y’all need to go on for now…” I was trying to not sound rude but if I was gonna find out about the package in my bottom drawer this will probably be the only way to do so. Not like Silas is gonna confess to anything. The thought I had been causing harm to innocents was too much for me to handle right now. About that time the boss comes walking in the front door.

“I’m sorry sir, you will have to come back. We’re not open for another hour.” My eyes glaring hard at them trying to say _‘fucken leave’_

“Yes ma’am.” Out the front door they went.

 His daily routine of checking the schedule for the week while making his coffee was what I was expecting but instead he headed into his office with brief case in hand stopping in the door way, “Have you done the count today?”

“No sir, I was just about to get right on that before they walked in and in an hour I will have all the shipment sent out along with the order made for the bags”

“Good… uh, don’t worry about the bag count this morning. Just send out the shipments due. I’ll be in my office.”

“ummm… okay, but I can’t be sure we will have enough for the week..” I was trying to not sound suspicious or egger. He didn’t say anything else and shut the door behind him.

_‘I won’t be seeing his ass for the rest of the day, at least that’s normal’_

I went on with my normal doings for the day. Packed up everything for the truck driver to take to the hospitals and sent the patients to their nurse to help with their blood donations. About an hour before my lunch I finally got free time to call Silas. It took three tries but he finally answered.

“I’m not coming back to the house for lunch today.”

“How come?”

“I just uh, have something to tend to. I see you tonight.” Handing up before he could say anything back I glanced through the windows looking for the guys but saw no sign.

When lunch came I called Grady on the office phone to let him know I was heading out he acted very short with me.

“Are the nurses taking off too?”

“They already left. We don’t have any appointments until 1:30 so I told them not to be in such a hurry. I won’t be in one either.” Who the hell would wanna be?

“Okay, okay. Be sure to lock the front up.”

_Click._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter three will be posted 2/1/18


	3. Lunch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 Summary: Mr. Roboto:  
> Jaslyn being has words with Silas about the Winchesters being in town after picking him up. She hides the pack away and goes about without. Then, Jaslyn gets a visit from Dean and Sam at her job and she calls them out on being fake FBI agents.

Walking out of the blood bank I spotted Dean and Sam outside leaning on the impala. _‘How fucken sexy is she?’_ I couldn’t help my eye ball the whole car, not even paying attention to the guys looking back and forth to each other with wide eyes.

“Like what you see, huh?” Dean voice lingering getting his words out.

“Yessir, I sure do” I said, switching my eyes from the car to him. The shine in his eyes were unreal. My heart fluttered, again.

“Get in doll, we’re gonna take a classic today. Not that ricer you be driving.” He chuckled out loud.

Rolling my eyes I slid into the back seat. I couldn’t lie about how this car was a wet dream to myself but I wasn’t gonna let him know such knowledge. Dean drove us to a small café down the road close to the bar we first encountered each other at. There aren’t too many places to go around here being such a small town.

As we were walking into the café the waitress perked her head up from her phone and laid eyes upon Dean first. She slowly made her way to Sam and never once looked at me. Her eyes lit up with joy as she glanced back at Dean but once I made her line of vision her face went sour.

“Hello, my name is Reese and will be your waitress for the afternoon. What may I get y’all to drink?” She was trying to sound sweet. Handing us our menus her eyes never left Dean’s face but to look his arms up and down. He paid no attention to her drools just looked over at me. Sam’s eyes switched back and forth between Dean and me sitting next to each other and back to the bimbo with a smile. I glanced at Sam then back to Dean, who was already looking back at her and slowly to the waitress with a cheesy smile.

“A beer for me and”, Dean nodded over at me “whatever she wants.” Reese looked down at her pad waiting for to answer.

“Water, with lemon please on the side, lots of it please.”

“Sweet ice tea with lemon.”

“Okay, I will be right back with those drinks.” She said, getting one good smile in at Dean before spinning around to walk away.

I looked over at Sam waiting on one of them to bring up the reason we were here to start with. I could only hope I wasn’t about to put myself in between a rock and a hard place.

“Sooo, who is gonna start this awkward conversation were about to have.” I said, winking at Sam.

“Uh, well. I guess I will.” Sam sat up some to straighten his back placing his hand folded in front of him. “Jaslyn, there were blood bank donation bags found next to a girl half drained. There is only one blood bank in this area-”

“and you work at it.” Dean chimed in. I switched back and forth trying to look clueless. _‘Fucking A’_

My heart started to race. Silas still hadn’t said anything to me so I’m flying solo here. Feeling a lump in my chest I try my best to think of anything to say.

“And?” I turned my body towards Dean leaning against the wall to look him right in the eyes. Reese was on her way back with our drinks thank god.

“Now, what may I get ya’ll to eat?” She said, after sitting our drinks down without any lemon. “What about you handsome?” Looking at Dean she flashed her dimples.

“Uh, excuse,” Expecting her to at least look at me, I kept talking, “I asked for lots of lemon on the side and my buddy here also asked for some.” I started out sounding decently nice but by the end my tone was annoyed because she wasn’t paying any attention. I could see Sam looking at me out of the corner of my eye and Dean turning to look too. She finally took her eyes off him when no one was looking at her but me. “Lemon, please…” Giving her a sassy smirk showing my own dimples she narrowed her eyes at me and walked away.

“Rude much?” Dean chuckled out. “You didn’t have to bite her head off”

“Maybe if she could drool and do her job correctly at the same time there would have been no need for me to be short.” Making a snorting sound I shrugged my shoulders. Shortly after getting that out my mouth she was back with my lemon. “ _Thank you, ma’am_ ”

“May I get ya’ll something to eat?” Her attention was still only on Dean. The rumors about women loving him were sure true.

“I don’t know about these two here but I could go for the house burger and fries.” Dean answered without even looking at the menu.

Sam shook his head, “I’m gonna pass and just stick to my drink.” She was finally making her way around the table, vision wise.

I wasn’t too sure if I felt like eating or not. Not being medicated messed with my appetite and since they picked me up I wasn’t able to smoke my daily lunch blunt. She was focused on me waiting with her pen in hand and pad in the other, pen flopping slightly and eyebrows lifted with impatience. “My apologies, I didn’t have a chance to look because of the guys here.” Opening the menu I could hear her let out a sigh. “Let me get the cheese sticks with marinara.”

“Okay then, house burger with fries and an order of cheese sticks,” adding a bit of sass, “Correct?”

“Try not to forget the marinara with it.” I mentioned with my own amount of sass as she started to walk away.

“Do you two know each other?” Sam asked with curiosity in his voice turning his head sideways slightly.

 Dean shifted his shoulders toward me and placed his arm on the back of the booth. “Yeah, vibes between you feels like there’s some history. You steal her boyfriend or something? Girl…? I never got an answer about that the other night by the way…” His smile made my heart jump some.

_‘Dude, what the fuck’_

Chuckling I took a sip of my water and started squeezing the lemons in it. Sam and Dean were waiting on me to respond but I just kept mixing my lemon water trying to make it stronger.

“Because that would be super hot and we may even have a friend that would interes-“

“Dean, Charlie doesn’t need you playing match maker and I’m sure Jaslyn don’t need your help either.” Sam busted out laughing to his brother’s face expression. Dean bunched up his nose and rolled his eyes.

“It’s nothing like that.. She is my best friend’s ex.” I said, like it was nothing. It was nothing. Silas was my best friend and for the last 6 months that’s all he had been, a friend. They were broken up before I moved to this town. “They had some falling out shortly before I moved here, couldn’t tell ya what over. All I know is they broke up and to her I’m the reason. She thinks we’re banging. I’m the home _wrecker_ ” I said, using quotation marks with my fingers for home wrecker. _‘Sure, let me tell you all about my soul selling best friend I met during take your daughter to work day’_

A few moments later she brought our food correctly to us and went on her merry way to check on other tables.

“Back to why we asked you to speak to us,” Sam trying to change the subject he leaned in over the table, “Have you noticed any strange activities around the office or around town?”

“Strange like how?” I raised my eyes brows and him.

“Well, for starters there have been 3 dead bodies found drained of their blood. They all had IV marks in the arm but for one. Renee Jenkins was found sliced up with no IV marks along with a bag from your job.” Dean said, picking up his burger.

My heart started to tighten. “I didn’t know about any murder until I saw the photos _you_ had at the bar. As far as the other’s, I don’t watch the news for that reason right there. I already know how _fucked_ up it is up here so why bother?”

“ _Up here?_ ” They both caught what I said and tilted their heads at me. “What do yo-“ both at the same time again.

“Hold on Sammy.” Dean said, sitting his burger down. “What do you mean by _up here?_ ”

_‘Quick Jas, think... THINK.’_

“You don’t believe in heaven and hell?” Lifting my head up in confidence I looked back and forth into their eyes. Showing no sign of worry on my face the best I could I dipped my cheese stick and took a huge bite. Dean already had half his burger down. “Or do you believe the whole hell on earth shit?”

“Oh no... There is a hell for sure.”

“You speak like you have some sort of experience in that area.”

“Jaslyn, who all works at the clinic?” Once again, Sam was trying to keep us all on track. Dean was eye balling me.

“There’s me, my boss, who’s the manager and the two nurses that take the blood. That’s it.” With bags being found, me not being able to do my weekly count and not going through the fanny pack before coming back to work I have no way of telling if the bag was mine or not. But deep in my heart something is telling me Silas didn’t do this now. Nothing is adding up. The first two people, whoever they are, could possibly been Silas, even then I know he wouldn’t kill someone, but this chick they are asking about now couldn’t be. The moment they said she was sliced up I knew it wasn’t him.

“Who is in charge of inventory?”

“That would be me.” I said raising my hand to the waitress since she hadn’t been back around since bringing our food. She saw me and rolled her eyes.

Dean had already finished his burger by the time she made it to us. I hadn’t ate a whole cheese stick but my lunch break was about over so it didn’t matter. “Can I get a to-go carry out?”

The boys looked at their watches. They must have forgotten I was on a lunch break and had a job to get back to while they were working on their own.

“Sorry dudes. Is there any way we can finish this in the car. I need to start heading back.”

As we paid our bill Reese spoke loudly, “Ya’ll be sure to come on back and see me ya hear.” Smiling her fake grin she turned to me. “I sure hope Silas knows you’re out with two strangers having lunch.”

“Nah, but I know you will be sure to let him know for me.” Walking out the front door I could hear her start to say something under her breath but couldn’t make it out so I turned back around. “Be sure to tell him I rode in their car too. It’s a classic. His ass would almost love it as much as me.” I hollered over my shoulder laughing.  

Sam and Dean followed me out to the parking lot laughing their heads off. “Are you _sure_ you didn’t steal anything from her?” This time it was Sam questioning me. “From the sounds of it you di-“

“I already told ya’ll I didn’t take shit from her.” I said, opening my door sliding into the middle of the back seat. “I’ma level with ya’ll… but I gotta know mister beer-thirty.. I needs to smoke before getting back to work, are you gonna let me or what?”

Dean eyed me through the rear view mirror. Sam tilted his head toward his smiling brother. “Don’t you burn anything back there ma’am”

Sam’s eyes grew huge with shock. “The man who doesn’t let dogs in here is gonna let a chick smoke a j?”

“Shut your pie hole, Sammy.”

Giggling I pull my pre-rolled blunt out and roll my window down some. Sparking it I finished. “So, as I was saying…. I’ma level with ya’ll. This morning my boss told me not to worry about the baggy count. Just told me to send out my normal doings and off into his office he went.”

Dean looked over at Sam.

“Anyhow,” I said, exhaling the thick smoke. “I been working there going on five months and I’ve always done the count and ordered what we needed ‘til today.”

We were almost back to the clinic by now and I hadn’t even got to smoke half. _‘I’ma have to go through that pouch’_

“Think you could try and do a count for us. It would be a huge solid.” Sam was turned all the way around now facing me. “Please, Jaslyn. Something in my heart is telling me you have nothing to do with all of this. That you’re just a girl working at a place that just happens to be the focus of something not natural.”

_‘Yeah, maybe not this… but... still. You silly boys’_

Pulling into the parking lot I slung my purse over my shoulder and dabbed the blunt out on the bottom of my shoe. “I can’t make any promises. I’ll see what I can do.”

“Thank you Jaslyn, so much.” Sam said as I got out.

“Can I get your number? You know, in case we need to be in touch. Well, we do really..” Dean grinned at me showing those lovely whites. Those dimples were to die for.

“I mean, I suppose _ya’l l_ can have it to be in touch.”

Sam let out a loud laugh, “I like her.”

I walked over and took the cell from Dean’s hand, “I do too.” He smoothly said, winking at me.

“Call me later Sir. If I don’t pick up I’ll call you back when able.”

**  
Before I could make it to my desk I was getting a call on my cell. _‘Dean already?’_

My heart was jumping with joy until I saw the name.

“Yes, _Father_?” With my voice full of sass, “How may I help you today? Anybody needing any talking’s to so you can grasp their desperate souls?”

“Mock me how you please but no daughter of mine will be associating with the Winchesters.”

Sitting down in front of my computer I kicked my purse under the desk glanced at my boss’s office door. “Look, I do not have time for this. There are far more important things I have going on compared to you being worried about how you may look in front of others. Others who ar-“

“The daughter of the King of hell, cannot and will not be hanging out with the Winchest-“

“Well, I suppose it’s a good thing there aren’t many who even know of me, huh!”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4: 2/21/18


	4. The Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 Summary: Lunch  
> After having a few personal issues at heart calmed she learns her job is connected to the recent murder though. Agreeing to help the best she could they let her go back to her day. Hoping it was Dean calling she got a call from her father, the king of hell, the moment she walked into the office.

Placing my hands over my face I pressed my eyes inward. Soon everybody would be back and I’d have to put the lovely fake smile back on. This day couldn’t end soon enough so I could check out the fanny pack. The window blinds suddenly closed themselves and the drape on the door pulled shut.

“As I was saying, my daughter will not be associating with the Winchesters!”

Turning around quickly to check my boss’s door, I knocked a stack of papers off my desk. Father was there with a gush of wind to stack them back before they made it to the floor.

“What the fuck in God’s earth are you doing here!?” I yelled once I realized Grady was out and about.

“Oh relax, my child. I’ve been watching the place waiting on you to get back from your date with the Hardy Boys. Enjoy yourself, did we?” He walked around and sat down in the waiting area.

“Yeah, well they won’t be long, so get on with it.” I stood up to go sit beside him.

“Come back with me. Save yourself from this drama and just come.”  

“What  _do_  you know?”

The look in his face was pure love but I didn’t care. I had spent my whole life hidden away so he couldn’t love me that much and I wasn’t about to go back to Hell. Standing up, he started walking around the waiting area, laughing.

“More than you, I see.”

“Father, I’ve spent the last three years touring the world before coming to this town. Where I could settle in and enjoy the next ten or so years in before having to start over cause God forbid I age like a normal human.” Laughing out loud I repeated myself, “ _God forbid_.”

“I will not apologize for bring you into this world. Don’t say I didn’t warn you!”

“Just like you  _warned_  Gavin, I suppose.”

He was gone before my eyes.

Not a few seconds later, the nurses are unlocking the front door and letting themselves in. I get up and walk over to the windows to open them and look for Father of The Year, but he didn’t stick around. The day went on as normal, only Grady didn’t show back up from lunch. Tried calling a few times but the moment it started going to voice mail, I gave up. The day was over and I could start my own mission. It's going on three days of no fix and today was gonna be the last day this week I was to feel cold and hard inside. Locking the front door behind them and shutting the blinds I started with today’s paperwork.

Adding up what we used today I counted up the amount we should have started with for the day and compared to my count at the end of Friday… it was off. I only took five bags but ten were missing. Putting everything back the way it was I shut the file cabinet. ‘ _Looks like my easy days are out the window’_ Turning around to go check if the amount of bags actually used matched the paper work, I bumped into Grady.

“Ah, snap. My bad, dude.” I chuckled, walking around him. I hadn’t heard the bells from the front door.  _‘Where did the fuck he come from’_ slowly walking to the front of the office, I notice his office door was opened unlike a moment ago.

“What were you doing there Jaslyn? I thought I told you not to worry about any of that…” his tone was not amused with me snooping through the files after he done told me to leave the count to him.  Turning around to follow he walked slowly creeping up on my back when I stopped at the window peaking out.

“Oh, I was justa making sure everything was put up correctly. Where did you come from? I didn’t hear the doo- Could you back up a tad bit, please if you don’t mind?” Moving from between him and the window on my way back to the desk one of the nurses came out of his office. Grabbing my cell phone, I started a text to Silas.   
**M: 911 work now  
  
** “Where the fuck you come from? I watched you leave out the front.” Panic started to set in. Not because I couldn’t handle them, but because of the exposure this was soon about to cause. My phone dinged and I swiped the message open.   
  
**S: Outside.**

“Don’t frat on that  _child_ ” the nurse told me like she was my mother.  _‘This bitch is trippin’_ ****  
  
M: Wait for noise.

By the time I made it back into the office behind the desk, the nurse and Grady were in front of it. “Look, I don’t have a clue what in the world is going on with you two acting like some freaks, bu-“

Grady reached across the desk trying to grab my left arm and I jumped back slamming into the file cabinets behind me. His sidekick darted around the desk quickly to be face to face with me putting her hands around my neck, she squeezed tightly trying to tilt my head sideways. Lifting my knee and landing a blow to her lower abdomen I shoved her back, making her fall over the chair on to the desk. Grady jumping onto the desk gets ready to pounce on me when Silas appears next to me.

“Silas, brace ya self!” I holler out before slinging my arms outward toward the vamps.

“ _Abite_ ” Sending both the nurse and Grady backwards into the front of the office shattering all the windows I grabbed Silas by the hand and vanished. 

**

Appearing in the bedroom, I half expected Father to be there waiting, but he wasn’t.

“Did you have fun today on your lunch break?” Silas asked with an attitude lying back on the bed.

“Don’t start with me, please. Yes, I did enjoy myself during my lunch break today. I enjoyed finding out you had nothing to do with the dead chick we saw on the news.” Once again, my voice was too loud by the end of my statement. A very bad habit when it came to him.  _‘Good thing his momma can’t hear us back here’_

“What convinced ya?” He stated with a bit of sass and a chuckle. “It couldn’t had been those blood suckers?”

“Oh, just fuck you.” I went over to my drawer where the pack was and grabbed it out.  _‘I deserve that’_    

“You still haven’t touched that?” the surprises in his voice made me turn to glare at him.

“Nope but that’s all about to change.” Sitting Indian style next to him, I laid it in my lap. “Wasn’t gonna til I knew for sure it wasn’t from the poor dead chick I saw in Mr. Roboto’s photos. Them photos are burned in my head, dude.” I unzipped it pulling out five bags full of beautiful crimson colored blood, laying them out on the bed in front of me.  _‘All accounted for thankfully’_

He busted out laughing. “You seriously thought that little of me?” The hurt in his voice was strong. I couldn’t help but feel guilty for ever thinking he could do such a horrible act. He did what he could do to give me what I wanted. I couldn’t ask for a better friend...

“I’m sorry, okay? It’s just... like… look at how the events have played out on how I find out about this dead chick. There were already a few others too. Then father showing up at my job asking me to come back today, to  _save myself from this drama..._  Then there’s Winchesters! They were too close to my job for comfort… But  _trust me,_ I believe you now…” I was rambling again.  

“Whatever, you have a wet dream in your lap.” He turned the TV on and dropped the conservation. I put everything back into the bag and laid it between the bed and night table.

“I’ma go check up on ya momma before getting started.”  Getting up I smacked him on the thigh and high tailed it up a few stairs to the patio type area where the door full of square windows. “Besides, they really gonna be up my ass now. And I’m sure I got no job now.”

 I could see Momma Fraley sitting in her chair through the open kitchen so I knew she could see me. It looked as though she was talking to someone. Making my way through the door way into the kitchen I could hear his laugh.

_‘Seriously…’_

On the couch sat Father, charming Silas’s mother.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ch 5: 3/28/18


	5. How'd you do it?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4 Summary:   
> A surprise visit from her father makes her believe he knows something. Hoping to keep her secret under wraps by helping the Winchester’s in their investigation backfires. Back home with Silas she finds her plans will never go as she plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm taking a small break from this series.. I need to refresh and get thoughts in order. thank you do all who have read my stuff, it means so much to me!!

“Code black…” I called back through the door for Silas to come up. Father had a smile on his face leaving me curious to his intentions. Momma Fraley made her way through the kitchen to the coffee pot for another cup.

“Are you sure you don’t want one Mr. Roderick” She asked, pouring tons of sugar into it followed by creamer. “Jaslyn, how come you’ve never spoke about your father?” she asked in a soft tone.  I wish I could be more like her instead of being quick to snap a few words off.  _‘What’s there to speak of?’_

“No, ma’am I’m a tea person myself. Hello Jaslyn, my dear.” Father chimed with his strong Brittish accent.

“He never came to mind, much like coming around during my childhood.” I smirked, while making my coffee the same way only I used my caramel creamer.

“ _Jaslyn_!” Momma Fraley hissed at me.

“Yes ma’am, I’m sorry.” Turning around I saw father had made his way into the kitchen. “That was wrong of me to do in your house ma’am. Hello father, how are you this evening?”

“Doing well, sorry for having to jet during earlier, did you enjoy the rest of your work day?” His tone was showing no sass or a clue that he may know about my previous fight with the vamps.

_"Where is Silas,_  did ya’ll come in through the back?”She asked right as he was walking into the kitchen.

“I’m right here, Momma, and yes, we did.  How are you feeling?” Kissing her on the temple, he squeezed his arms around her shoulders from the side. Walking over next to father, he nodded his head to him out of respect. If Momma Fraley knew Silas already knew him she’d really have some questions. “Hello sir, nice to meet you. You’re Jaslyn’s father I hear?”

I kept looking back and forth between everybody trying to judge how this visit was going. Talking to father about the fight was gonna have to happen and Dean would sure be calling or showing up soon, it was only a matter of time. Father was just watching as well.  _‘Like father, like daughter?’_

“That I am.” Father said, politely back. “And I assume you are the man wh-“

“I’m sorry but I really hate to cut this short… I have a few things I need to talk to my father about.” Trying to sound as nice as possible I motioned for father to go into the bedroom. She was ready to get back to the show anyhow. I could tell by the way she lingered between the kitchen and living room in the arch way.

“Oh, yes hunny, don’t let me keep ya’ll.  You have a lovely daughter and please, don’t be a stranger; any family of hers is welcomed here.”

I blew her a kiss grabbing my useless coffee off the counter. Father smiled politely and Silas opened the door for all of us. “Love you, Momma!”

“Why, thank you ma’am and thank you for letting my daughter stay with you and your son. I hope he takes care of her as well as you do.” Nodding, he went through the door way and we followed. She went on back to her chair.

  
*  
Hoping Silas knew to hide my stash out of site I laid back on my side of the bed turning on my lamp so I could roll a blunt. Reaching inside the end table, I pulled out my tray with the bag and grinder on it.

“So, is it a  _coincidence_  that you have showed up here?” I questioned as I shoved a huge nugget into my grinder, twisting it a few times around. Silas brought me a gar from the vanity then sat on his own side of the bed.

Father stood in front of me watching us go about our normal selves as if he wasn’t there. Shaking his head, “You two share a bed? Does that mean I don’t have to worry about you and Dea-“

“Father,  _please!_ ” I snapped while breaking down the rillo, dumping the guts it my ash tray on the night stand. Grabbing the grinder, I opened it, banging it a few times for everything to dump out in a pile that looked like moon sand. Licking the blunt I pinch the weed up sprinkling it over the open gar. 

“I’m sorry… kind of at least. I’m serious! DO I have to WORRY about you and DEAN WINCHESTER?!” His face turned red from the strain of yelling at me. I just laughed at him while twisting my blunt. Silas just turned the TV on, trying to not get into our talk but that wasn't going to be easy.

“For ONE, don’t yell at me in their house. TWO, if this is your way for me to say ‘ _no, we’re not screwing’_  so be it, but do know that I am a  _grown woman_  and if I wanna fuck  _Dean Winchester,_ I  _will_ do so…” Lighting my blunt, I gave him a smirk at the same time.  _‘Do not test me, Daddy’_  Leaning back against the head board, I puffed away, blowing the smoke toward him.

“Ya’ll know what? I’m going to watch this in the living room with momma.” Silas said, getting up to walk out quickly. “Sounds like ya’ll need space.”

_‘Go figure.’_

“He leaves you hanging a lot, huh? I just wanted to see where you lay your head at night. Along with  _who_.” Father chuckled walking closer to me. He had his hands in his coat pockets, opening it wide shrugging his shoulders and wrapping himself back up tight, keeping his pockets full. Raising an eyebrow at him I took at hit.

Peaking up at them still watching me, father shook his head with disapproval and Silas looked back at me with worry, making my stomach flip into knots. I was trying to think of anything to say back, but his demand caught me off guard. Nobody had ever tried to push for control because they knew they wouldn’t get it.

“Well, what’s it going to be?” Dean asked. I could hear the Impala rev up ready to go and then a door shut. “Don’t matter, Sam got your address,, see you shortly, sweetheart.” He hung up on me, not giving a chance for any lip. I slammed my phone down on the bed and huffed. ‘shit, shit, shit!’

“Shame I can’t stay.” Father looked amused.

“What the fuck do they need to come here for, we can handle some vamps.” Silas went from looking worried to irate.

“Yeah, you go right on ahead and tell them that.” I pulled my hair up into a bun and laid my face into my hands. “I don’t know how I’m about to go about this completely, but father you’re gonna have to go and Si-“

“I’m not leaving.” He said, cutting me off. “I don’t ca-“

“DUDE,  _shut up_! Shit. I wasn’t even gonna say that, just to agree with me. Say you picked me up from the gas station when I called you.” Taking a deep breath I collected myself. “and that your clueless to why.”

”Come now Jaslyn, smile. It’s not that bad.” Father chuckled before disappearing.

“Try telling Dean that next time, and how are you going to explain your escape or the blast?” Silas felt a little bold.

Thankful for him leaving, I stood up and walked over to stand in front of Silas. “What’s life without a little risk?” His height making me tilt my head back to look at his face I raised my eyebrows slightly, lifting my right check to show a small smile.

“Says the one who has no one to truly lose.” His words cut deep. Glaring back at him, it took everything in me not to smack him. If I was able to cry right now, I would.

 “Look, I get it… I’ma just tell them I'm a self taught witch. Hopefully that will convince them enough to go on about their shit, kill the vamp and skip town.” My phone started to ring again, it never takes long to get anywhere in small towns.

“That won’t work.” He mumbled, turning away to go sit on the bed.

“It’s not like I asked for any of this.” I told Silas before heading up the stairs. Walking though the house, I tried to prepare for his face. His eyes were going to be hard to have watching me as I tell this tale.

**

Opening the front door, I held a finger to my lips showing to be quite. Dean and Sam made their way to our room, looking at everything in sight. Dean started to look me over from a far as I made my way to my normal spot, pulling the tray back out. Feeling everybody’s eyes on me I waved my arm over the bed. “Please, sit down.”  The Winchester’s stayed standing at the foot of the bed. “This is Silas, by the way.” I pointed at the end of my wave.

“How’d you do it?” Dean asked looking over at Silas and back at me. “Witness said they saw your friend here waiting outside the front around closing time after two other women walked out and then there was a loud bomb sound sending glass everywhere and him disappearing in mid air.”

“You were never seen coming out…” Sam slipped in. He was watching Silas hard as he stayed holding a poker face. I kept to my tray staying silent, and Dean held his eyes on me firmly, “Jaslyn, talk to us. From the looks of it nothing is adding up and giving the information we know about what’s going on in this town… you’re holding something from us. So tell us, how’d you do it?” I looked up at him and whatever expression I had on my face made his show sympathy. I stayed rolling my blunt.

Thinking on how it was time to skip towns again, only this time it would never be as simple as any other time before. Not with the Winchester’s… “I can tell ya but you won’t believe me…”  _‘Nah, you will… but won’t care for it.’_

Sam walked around Dean to stand closer in front of me, “Jaslyn, you would not believe how many times we have been told that.” His tone was soft and easy, always trying to keep things calm, for their benefit at least. Silas started to laugh out loud; the first sound he had made since they came in.

“What’s so funny, dude?” Dean asked him, sounding like an asshole.

“Oh, just the thought of Jaslyn telling you how she was able to defend herself…”  He snickered.

“Alright Si, that is enough.” I turned to him, narrowing my eyes slightly. I could feel my jaw tense up making me snap back into character, “I’m a self taught witch…” I said it slowly, to give them time for processing such unexpected words as I turned back toward them.            

“A self taught witch…” Dean repeated out loud. The look on his face was disbelief. “Really? What in the hell?” With his eyes squinting in question and jaw getting tense, I could see him swallow.

Silas started laughing out loud, “There it is! The face I been waiting to see!”

“Are you done or what? We have question for you too, but for now _I’m_  more interested in her…” Dean stated while holding my eyes with his own.

 “For now, I need to go for a walk.” Getting up he grabbed his jacket and headed toward the back door, laughing some more. Sam was watching him, turning around as Silas made it to the door. “Jas, I’ll see you later. Any words to send?”

_‘Ya, thanks ass’_

“We will be seeing you around.” He called out behind him. Dean hadn’t taken his eyes off me while I looked around him to see the back door shut.  I stuck the lighter and put the blunt in my mouth, taking a long drag. Sam finally turned back around after Silas was gone from sight.

“Self taught witch?” Sam said, shaking his head. “We know they exist but had no idea of the strength from someone not born with it in their blood line.”

“I’ve been practicing since junior high.” Having Dean still stare at me made me feel uneasy slightly. I could feel the knots in my stomach form again, not that they ever went away. “Why are you looking at me like that? Do you ever blink?”

“Do you ever not smoke?” He finally cracked a smile, showing those cute dimples; sending warmth through me I only felt when using. It stayed though. It was faint but I could feel it in the background.

“So you did some spell that sent them across the room, then what?” Getting right to the point, Dean straightened his shoulders and crossed his arms. “How did you get out without being seen? The back door was locked.”

“Magic.” Smiling, I winked at Dean, “Which I do need to go get my baby…” I took a drag, blowing the smoke out forward toward the guys, back and forth until my lungs were empty. “I ran out the front, around the back to the store a block down. I was calling Silas in the process.”

“We’re supposed to believe that?” Sam said with air behind his words.  

“What about your friend being seen disappearing?” Dean asked, biting his lip and tilting his head back. He knew I found him sexy. His teeth flashed as his bottom lip popped from his teeth’s grip.  

“Them old ladies across the street don’t know what day of the week it is. I knew the cops would be showing up.” Puffing some more I narrowed my eyes at Dean, smiling showing my own knowledge.

“Jaslyn, do you know how lucky you were to be able to defend yourself? Do you know what attacked you?” Sam chimed in.

“Where I work and how they were coming at me with extremely sharp tee-“

“They?” Dean and Sam said at the same time cutting me off mid sentence.

“Yes, they… as in there was two of ‘em, my boss and one of the nurses that work there. She tried sinking her teeth in me but I wasn’t having any part of it!”

“They are vampires, and we should have already known there would be at least two in this town, no telling how many are in the nest.” Dean said as he came and sat next to me. “Are you sure you’re alright?” He started to put his hand on my knee but pulled it back.

_‘I’d be gravy if only I could get my fix.’_

“Yeah, I’m here an alive aren’t I?” Slowly patting high on his thigh twice I smiled at him. Were gonna fuck and there was no doubt about that. 

“They have your scent now and will be coming after you.”  Dean spoke in a low tone trying to talk past the need to swallow. “Let us take you back to the hotel where we can watch you.”

“And be seen going into a room with two guys, alone… Unless I get the actions of the rumors that will cause, no thanks.” Winking at Dean, I blew him a kiss.   

Sam laughed as Dean made a loud grunting noise. I leaned back against the wall and laughed with Sam. Dean stood up and walked to the other side of the room, peaking out the windows as Sam sat beside me watching him scope out my back yard.

“At least let us take you to get your car and check around in case the blood suckers are waiting for you.” He called from across the room on his way back. I watched him make his way back to the foot of the bed where he crossed his arms again, “I’m not taking no for an answer.” Blowing me kisses back, Sam cleared his throat

 


End file.
